


Mehr Dramatik

by Roven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pastel pencils on green paper.<br/>For Smirra, because she asked for it. I think I need to work on it some more, though. It doesn't have enough "Dramatik" yet.</p></blockquote>





	Mehr Dramatik

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9361254900/)

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel pencils on green paper.  
> For Smirra, because she asked for it. I think I need to work on it some more, though. It doesn't have enough "Dramatik" yet.


End file.
